Burn
by Ginger Sheikah
Summary: When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire. -Ocarina of Time- ZeldaXGanondorf


This one is pretty intense, but I'm very proud of this one. I had a slight ZelGan phase, so this was my outlet for that brief OTP. This was originally written about 2 years ago. Please enjoy and happy reading :)

* * *

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, stood with her back to the one man who had utterly destroyed her life. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and face those same evil eyes she had seen swearing false allegiance to her father, the King of Hyrule.

But he was right behind her, shadowing her every movement. He had been doing so since he captured her and sealed her inside a pink crystal. Ganondorf would circle around her opaque prison and leer up at her with his terrible eyes. Zelda never had a moment's peace from him, as he was always in the same room with her, keeping a close watch.

Yet now, she was standing on the floor instead of floating in the air. Zelda was gazing out one of many windows, looking down at the once glorious land that her family had ruled.

"What do you think?" asked the dangerous voice of Ganondorf, who was pacing behind her with his eyes pinned on her back. He had temporarily freed her, but for only one purpose. Ganondorf was going to attempt to get the Triforce from her.

Zelda didn't instantly answer him. What could she say? He had destroyed Hyrule.

"You think that you're strong, aren't you?" he taunted as he paused his pacing and stood a few feet from her.

A heavy silence hung in the air as the King of Evil waited for an answer.

Slowly, Zelda nodded her head. Ganondorf took a step closer, minimizing the distance between him and the Princess. He raised his right hand and held it out in front of him, his fingers barely grazing the back of Zelda's left arm. He wanted to distract her, to get an opportunity to seize the Triforce that should already belong to him.

The Princess sighed sharply and crossed her arms, Ganondorf's fingers now out of reach. The Gerudo clenched his hand with annoyance and let it drop back to his side.

"Yes I am strong, Gerudo thief!" she confidently responded. Zelda turned to face the man, who was still scheming to try and get the Triforce from her.

"And why do you think that?" he growled with a low voice.

The Princess raised her pointed chin and stuck it in the air. Her blue eyes locked on his face and she was ready to do battle with him.

"I say that because I've seen everything in my life burn around me, all because of you. My family, my kingdom, my role as a princess, they have all been razed to the ground by your filthy hands." Her voice, trying to desperate to stay calm and even, was wavering with emotion. Zelda turned her face away, refusing to let Ganondorf see her vulnerability.

She took a deep breath and stilled her voice. "But I've survived. I escaped you. I've risen out of the ashes of my former life and I have not been burned."

The King chuckled darkly after Zelda finished speaking. He found nothing humorous in what she said; Ganondorf had hardly even listened to a word Zelda spoke, but rather thought of a way to achieve his goal. The way he would go about it would be amusing in itself.

Zelda had turned her back to him once more, her soft blonde hair gleaming in the dim light of the room. Ganondorf took a small step and filled in the empty space between them.

As gently as he could, the Gerudo placed his hands on Zelda's thin shoulders and leaned his face close beside her ear.

Immediately, the Princess craned her neck away from his offending closeness and violently squirmed her arms to free herself from his grasp.

"Don't touch me, filth!" she hissed menacingly. Seven years of training to be a Sheikah had given Zelda some strength in her physique, but it did nothing for her now. Trying to move his arms off her was akin to moving a giant stone uphill.

Ganondorf only tightened his grip to keep her pressed against his chest. His sneering face nuzzled into her flaxen hair with his lips greedily grazing the flesh behind her pale, pointed ear.

Zelda took in a deep, shuddering breath to keep her composure, as her stomach quickly grew queasy at his touch. Tears of anger burned in the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall onto her cheeks. She continued to struggle in vain against him.

It was perfect. He had her right where he needed her. Ganondorf's thoughts scrambled around in his head as he thought of the right words to use.

"Don't fight it," Ganondorf whispered as softly as an evil man could muster. In surprise, Zelda halted her frantic movements at the foreign tone his voice had taken.

"That's better," he crooned into the silky strands of her hair. "Now, you stay quiet while I speak to you. I have something to propose to you."

Zelda inwardly cringed at the word "propose." Uncomfortable shivers ran through her body as she felt Ganondorf's chest rise while he took a breath before speaking.

"You are strong, as you claim to be, Zelda." Ganondorf allowed her name to roll of his tongue as if saying out loud it was the sweetest thing he had tasted. "It's true, that you have gone through the fire to become to fierce, strong, beautiful woman that you are now." He paused for a second, letting the words form in his head before he spoke them aloud. "But Zelda, you could be greater, and I can help you, if you would give yourself to me."

A frown creased Zelda's forehead as she wondered where Ganondorf was going with this. Her ears perked and she relaxed her tense body to lull him into thinking that she was warming up to him and would hang on to his every word. She needed to know every detail of the horrendous thing he had just suggested.

Ganondorf felt her tension ease and he took it as an opportunity to strike. The King of Evil wrapped his arms around the front of her body in what he hoped was a loving embrace.

Zelda was mercilessly trapped. Her heart began to beat with a rapid pace and her breath was coming in tiny gasps.

Her captor's chest rumbled against her back as he started speaking, breaking the tense silence that dwarfed the room.

"Zelda, instead of always running, why not succumb to the fire? I'm sure that you're tired of trying to escape the inevitable, which isn't so bad, is it? The inevitable has won, yet your deepest fear is holding you close, not harming you. Let me rule you, and I will take care of you. Trust me, Zelda."

Ganondorf almost choked from holding back his laughter. He had always hated the pathetic, sappy men who gushed meaningless words to swooning women in order to win them over. Of course he wouldn't take care of her. He wanted nothing more than to see her cold in her grave and the Triforce of Wisdom added to his collection.

And he could tell that Zelda wasn't buying it at all. Her uptight posture returned and he could her hear muttering curses under her breath. Maybe the art of seduction was lost on him. Ganondorf saw women as a waste of his time and a distraction from his true passion; the pursuit of power. And now, the one thing he lacked was the only key to getting what he wanted.

The King of Evil was not the one to give up. He tried one last time to convince the Princess to give in to him. His right hand slid from its ensnaring embrace on Zelda and slithered down to her left hand, the one where Ganondorf knew the ancient relic had planted itself. His big hand gingerly folded itself over her dainty, gloved fingers and he slowly raised it to her eye level.

Ganondorf stroked his thumb right over where he could feel the Triforce reverberating beneath her satin gloves. He was so close.

"Oh Zelda, it would be wise to listen to me. You've got nothing left in your life to lose. I've taken everything away. I burned it up. All you have now is what I can give you."

"_More like what you can give me if you believe this garbage." _Ganondorf thought slyly to himself as a devilish smirk grew across his face.

For the first time since Ganondorf had touched her, Zelda spoke.

"What can you give me?" she asked with icy hatred lacing her furious voice.

He was ready for an answer that would catch her highness off guard, and one he would have to forget that he ever spoke aloud. Ganondorf braced himself to say the most disgusting words that the sappiest of men lived to tell any woman.

"I can give you my heart."

To Zelda's horror, Ganondorf moved his head right next to hers and he rested his tanned cheek against her ivory skin. She didn't dare move a muscle.

The Gerudo spoke in a tender voice, one deathly cunning and as sharp as a knife.

"When there's nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire. Do this for me, Zelda." He continued to caress her hand, waiting for an answer. But Zelda only gave a bitter laugh. Ganondorf drew his face away from hers and he squeezed her hand so tightly that her laugh was cut short and replaced by a gasp of pain.

"Why do you laugh at me?" he asked, his temper viciously rising by the second.

"Because," Zelda gasped as his fingers still agonizingly crushed her hand. "I can see right through you and your idiotic plan."

Ganondorf gnashed his teeth angrily and pushed the stubborn girl down to the floor. Zelda landed painfully on her knees, but caught herself with her arms before her face hit the stone ground. Her hair brushed the dirty floor and she panted heavily, building up the courage to face Ganondorf.

She wasn't finished berating him. She scowled up at him, her blue eyes shrinking with pure rage. Her mouth was bared into a grimace, and through her clenched teeth she hissed her spiteful reproach.

"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule and the Bearer of Wisdom. Don't you think I know exactly what you are trying to do? You want to seduce me, to catch me off guard and take my Triforce. Did you honestly think I would fall for it? Oh, Ganondorf, it's going to take so much more than that cheap routine to get it from me. "

Ganondorf only turned his back on her, his fury and embarrassment rising as the girl continued to spout accusations at him. It took all his strength to not turn around and beat her within an inch of her life. Instead he calmly walked over to the other side of the room, where a giant, ostentatious organ sat, waiting to be played. As he sat down at the massive wooden bench and began to play a grim tune, the annoying voice of the Princess was suddenly cut off. Ganondorf knew that she was back in her pink prison, unable to hear or be heard. He would no longer watch her, trying to figure out a way to get her Triforce while she was still alive.

Ganondorf begrudgingly accepted the fact that he would have to wait until the boy Hero, Link, was slain before he could kill Zelda and get the Triforce then.

She couldn't outsmart him when she was dead.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
